logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AxG/Archive 4
User block request (4) *'User': Nacho44 *'Reason': Sockpuppet of Anniemoon77 (i can confirm that by looking at his/her contributions. both people don't follow the editing guidelines and both have repeated numbers at their usernames.) *'How long': Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 00:39, March 14, 2016 (UTC) File rename request Axg, I have a photo you need to rename. This photo must rename to IsfahanCityCenter.png Thanks,Imnew7373 (talk) 01:30, March 14, 2016 (UTC) I forgot another one: This photo will need to be renamed as Domeston24hourpng. Thanks,Imnew7373 (talk) 01:36, March 14, 2016 (UTC) User block request (5) *'User': Liam20102195 *'Reason': Inserting false information. *'How long': 5 months. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 18:37, March 15, 2016 (UTC) User block request (6) *'User': Blakleynow *'Reason': Block evasion (Bjbarnett2011) *'How long': Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 18:37, March 15, 2016 (UTC) User block request (7) *'User': Gabriel555 *'Reason': Not editing according to the wiki's editing guidelines. *'How long': Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 22:48, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Hello! I am new to this Wiki. I've just created a page for a UK breakfast television program, Good Morning Britain, which was created in 2014. But, I do not know how to upload any logos. Could you help me out please? Also, I've created many pages on other Wikis, (Professional wrestling, Minecraft, etc), but this is my first time using this wiki. Sorry if I come across as annoying, I just didn't know what to do here. Thanks! Vaughanmoore (talk) 23:47, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Hello, AxG. Thank you very much indeed for revising my SVG recreations of the new CBBC logo that I originally recreated it with a software called Inkscape. I really appreciate it. DonDonP1 (talk) 23:16, March 21, 2016 (UTC) User block request *'User': Stanlee44 *'Reason'; Sockpupppet of Anniemoon77 (both don't follow the editing guidelines; both have two repeated numbers on their username) *'How long': Infinite or 6 months. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 18:15, March 25, 2016 (UTC) User block request (8) *User: Maurodx *Reason: Use the images without copyright *How long: Infinite. Don Israel (talk) 22:17, March 25, 2016 (UTC) : That's not a reason at all. You can just put a copyright template and everything will be fine. Also, you are mad because you got blocked in a forum, so stop trying to block him. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 02:51, March 26, 2016 (UTC) SVG files KeebiePalmer (talk) 17:31, March 27, 2016 (BST)How can I upload an SVG file, whenever I upload it, it says: "Verification does not work". :KeebiePalmer (talk) 18:29, March 27, 2016 (UTC)I can't upload SVG files.KeebiePalmer (talk) 18:29, March 27, 2016 (UTC) ::On your computer what is the file extension on the file you wish to upload. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 18:35, March 27, 2016 (BST) KeebiePalmer (talk) 17:49, March 27, 2016 (UTC)The file extension on the file I wish to upload is the Rainbow 1 - 2004 logo.svg.png" :Then that would be a PNG rather than SVG file. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 18:05, March 27, 2016 (UTC) : KeebiePalmer (talk) 21:13, April 8, 2016 (UTC)Good, now change all the old 'Trent Barton' images from PNG to SVG please, thank you! Become an admin KeebiePalmer (talk) 19:57, March 29, 2016 (UTC)Can I be an admin, AxG? :Users can make a request at Logopedia:Requests for adminship. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 20:02, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Another one (User block request) *'User': Boomerangz *'Reason': Keeps putting less quality of already uploaded images! *'How long': 1 month or more. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 00:35, April 6, 2016 (UTC) : This person needs to be blocked immediately. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 20:49, April 6, 2016 (UTC) User block requests 1st * User: Jude Brian Lardera * Reason: Creating fake pages & logos * How long he should be blocked: 3 months or infinite 2nd * User: Johnasmanzanill * Reason: Sockpuppetry * How long he should be blocked: Infinite --Pepek94 (talk) 13:34, April 7, 2016 (UTC) KeebiePalmer (talk) 17:48, April 7, 2016 (UTC)Can you convert all the 'Trent Barton' images from PNG to SVG?KeebiePalmer (talk) 17:48, April 7, 2016 (UTC) KeebiePalmer (talk) 21:13, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Forgotten SVG images KeebiePalmer (talk) 21:48, April 8, 2016 (UTC)You forget the SVG images of 'Ruddington Connection' and 'Club Class'. Logo presentation Can you add this image presentation on the homepage? You must sign a user talk Kebbie. Don't actually use Unsigned or admins would take action to block you. Imnew7373 (talk) 13:12, April 10, 2016 (UTC) That change to the AT&T page that could be false That user, named Josh and Nica, was either vandalizing or putting false info on the AT&T page, because he/she thinks the logo after the SBC merge was introduced in 2007 after Cingular Wireless merged. But it truly first appeared in Nov. 2005 right when the SBC merge was finished. This is evidenced by this commercial: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGiVhXEzwms So whatcha gonna do?? Block him, warn him, take some kind of action, or something?? MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 17:14, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Block user request AxG, you have another user to block: *'USER: 'DTVRocks *'HIS REPORT: 'Logopedia:User Reports *'HIS CONTRIBUTIONS: ' *'REASON WHY HE SHOULD BE BLOCKED: '''Vandalism only account *'HIS ESTIMATED BLOCK PERIOD: 2 weeks, and if he disruptively vandalizes pages again, infinite. Can you block DTVRocks for his disruptive vandalism? Thanks. Dan9122 (talk) 18:20, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Trent Barton SVG files KeebiePalmer (talk) 10:11, April 10, 2016 (UTC)Convert every 'Trent Barton' logo from PNG to SVG please, thank you.KeebiePalmer (talk) 10:11, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Renewed request for protection Could you protect RTP1 page due to excessive vandalism done by well-known girl troll Alexandra. Pepek94 (talk) 16:41, April 10, 2016 (UTC) User block request *'''User: Raycinfer *'Reason': Inserting false information and sockpuppeting. *'How long': Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 19:12, April 10, 2016 (UTC) : Please. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 23:13, April 11, 2016 (UTC) User block request *'User': Alexclarkerf199 *'Reason': Ugh, again. *'How long': Infinite. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 23:17, April 11, 2016 (UTC) DonDonP1 becoming an admin KeebiePalmer (talk) 20:02, April 13, 2016 (UTC)'DonDonP1' has over 2,000 edits, can you promote him as an admin please?KeebiePalmer (talk) 20:02, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :Users can make a request at Logopedia:Requests for adminship, and gain consensus. Besides I can't, only bureaucrats can. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 20:05, April 13, 2016 (UTC) User block request *'User': Dan9122 *'Reason': Edit warring. *'How long': 1 month. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 23:37, April 14, 2016 (UTC) User block request *'User': Jemrogers27 *'Reason': Not editing according to the editing guidelines (possible sockpuppeteer of Anniemoon77) *'How long': Infinite. I've had enough of these people, so please, block 'em. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 23:37, April 14, 2016 (UTC) StormyAlexa08. Way to avoiding sockpuppets. She's non stop abusing creating multiple accounts, so she must be banned infinite & her IP addresses must be detected to arrest by FBI or Police. She will be sent to Correctional Facility without Internet. Migration to the new portal with windows registration that would be necessity to avoid the sockpuppets. Logo presentation KeebiePalmer (talk) 18:01, April 23, 2016 (UTC)1:Can you leave the'Indigo' presentation on the homepage for a week? 2: Can I add the 'Sky 1' logo presentation tommorow?KeebiePalmer (talk) 18:01, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Better Sky1 thing Um... I actually made a better Sky 1 thing... Game of buses KeebiePalmer (talk) 19:08, April 27, 2016 (UTC)Do you want to use these 'Trent Barton' logo in Game of Thrones version? The link is: Game of Buses.KeebiePalmer (talk) 19:08, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :Game of Buses does not exist, Kebbie. Also, the Trent Barton logo used today is not an item. Dan9122 (talk) 10:13, May 5, 2016 (UTC) BBC/Other and Closing Variants pages Creation idea suggestion Hi AxG, I had an idea of creating an other and the closing variants pages with different screen caps of the BBC logos. Since we have end boards on various BBC related pages such as BBC Bristol, BBC Birmingham and BBC Productions. If you agree or disagree with my idea, inform me. Thank you. --TPercival (talk) 07:47, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Untitled section do you want a bbc 5. :Does the BBC want it, that answer would be 'no'. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 12:40, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Yo I was just wondering, what are the requirements and/or recommendations that an admin should have? Do they need to have a certain amount of edits and need to be popular or something? ITV Dude (talk) 16:08, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :* Hello, please don't ignore me. ITV Dude (talk) 21:12, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Replied on the user's talkpage. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 21:38, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Regarding LightTower936 Hello, AxG. Pardon my language, but there are two possibilities about LightTower936: either that user is a vandalizing butthead or whoever hacked LightTower936 is a vandazling butthead. DonDonP1 (talk) 05:07, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :That behaviour seem to have come out the blue, their edits to some of the Olympic bidding cities pages where in good faith, although the user capitalised each word. Anyway the user was blocked across the whole Wikia network. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 21:38, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Template trouble It seems we've got 2 similar templates about the list of Augusta TV stations, one of which I accidentally created: Template:TV stations in Augusta and Template:TV stations in Augusta, Georgia. Is there a chance that both templates will be merged? Bigvoice313 (talk) 00:55, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :I've gone ahead and merged them. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 01:15, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Block request AXG, I have new user you need to block: *User:User:IamAdeel *Reason why:Putted pages in a Wikipedia page on his one Muhammad Adeel and a fake page called XPCMasti *How long: 3 months. If he makes more Wikipedia and fake pages, Indenfite. Thanks, Imnew7373 (talk) 11:16, May 5, 2016 (UTC) ABC 1962 orig. logo comeback on a recent promo While I was watching KABC (ABC Station) in my area, I saw a promo with a sponsor from Embassy Suites Hotels and near the end, when the shows were being listed, I saw the original 1962 ABC logo. Could I add that to the ABC (United States) page stating that it made a comeback in a promo? Please respond ASAP! Thanks! MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 14:04, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for Restoring Crayola Article Hello, AxG, and thank you very much indeed for re-editing the Crayola article and for replacing the JPG file of the 1989 Crayola wordmark with the SVG file of that same wordmark. DonDonP1 (talk) 20:04, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Suspecting something... We had a lot of people not creating pages with the editing guidelines, and when you warn them about it, they ignore it. I have also seen that all these people's names have 2 or 3 numbers in the end. And i'm suspecting these people are sockpuppets. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 20:22, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Imnew7373 vandalizing AxG, I recently put into investigation that a user named Imnew7373 vandalized the MSN page by removing a gallery from the 2000 logo. If you can, can you block that user with the following settings: (oh, and also check his contributions and make changes to the suggested settings if deemed necessary) Reason: Constant Vandalism Contributions: Time to be blocked (change if needed): 1 month (block him for life if makes a sockpuppet of if keeps vandalizing after his block or yada yada) Thanks and please respond back ASAP! MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 00:09, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :As far as I'm aware Imnew7373 was moving them to the Other page, and trying to declutter the page, no action is to be taken. P.s. Don't write 'please respond ASAP', it will not get you a quicker response. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 01:02, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Something's going on with Msrcec16 Msrcec16 recently made a category called "2017" and he added so many pages there and he added a number of fake pages there. So what action will you take to stop with that? MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 03:51, May 15, 2016 (UTC) About Jacobmills815 Hi AxG, It's about this troublesome user called Jacobmills815 who has vandalized Motion Picture Association of America/Other, Bandicai and I became annoyed by this and I request that Jacobmills815 has to be blocked for this offense. Thank you. --TPercival (talk) 16:19, May 21, 2016 (UTC) :The edit war with him has been on-going today. Hopefully soon Jacob will be banned from using Logopedia.--Muzzarino 22:05, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Stephen Dr. http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:Viva_Las_Vegas.png :Yes, and? -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 19:50, May 31, 2016 (UTC) http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Motion_Picture_Association_of_America/Other Who's the owner of this wiki? :User:Alxeedo111 is the founder of Logopedia. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 00:35, June 2, 2016 (UTC) crat nomination Would you mind if I nominate you to be a bureaucrat? So far you have a lot of edits and you've took out many vandals.Muzzarino 19:51, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the nomination, but right now I'm fine just being an admin. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 00:33, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Bigvoice313 moved The Walt Disney Company/Copyright Notices to Disney Enterprises Inc/Copyright Notices and made it a candidate for deletion I've noticed that happening on the pages I mentioned in the title. The aforementioned user in the title thought it was a fake page for an article. But I disagree. Looks like he just put it on there for fun. So what action can you take against that user? MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 00:35, June 1, 2016 (UTC) What the heck are you blaming me for? The reason I put that article as a candidate for deletion because a user named DTVRocks messed it up. So I reverted his edit back to the way it was. And for your information MindsEyeTHPS, I did not move the article, DTVRocks did. Now, if you want an explanation about this, I'll be glad to reason with you. Bigvoice313 (talk) 01:00, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Peggydru: Look unlock http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Motion_Picture_Association_of_America/Other, So I can put other pictures that has the logo of it on it. :Any images can be added to Talk:Motion Picture Association of America/Other for now, then an admin can put them on the page until the block protection ends on 4 June. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 00:32, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Administrator Can I Be A Administrator--DTVRocks (talk) 18:27, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :I can give you five good reasons of why you CANNOT be administrator: :*'1:' You have fewer than at least 2,500 (or so) edits :*'2:' You have inserted fake logos :*'3:' You have reverted an edit revert in order to restore fake info, which is considered immoral and against the policy :*'4:' You will be blocked soon :*'5:' You have made a frivolous title change too many :Oh, and one more thing before I go: Logopedia:Requests for adminship is there if you want adminship. No matter the outcome however, you can't be an administrator. Sorry. And you've been reported once before not too long ago, plus we need to work on our grammar. That is what we admins do. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 18:34, June 4, 2016 (UTC) I have a problem. Sir! Saybrooker has making Motion Picture Association of America/Other again. Can you block Saybrooker out? Please? Hey you! Sir. Can you make International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees/2000-present and the others? Ideas Sir! I have an idea! I made International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees/1953–1999. But it's too much of International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees/Other. Can you help me? User block requests Would you like to block one person with two accounts: 1st account *'User': Jyzandior *'Reason': Creating fake pages and logos *'How long he should be blocked': Infinite 2nd account *'User': Jyzandior11 *'Reason': Sockpuppet of Jyzandior *'How long he should be blocked': Infinite --Pepek94 (talk) 13:26, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Bad News Hey, someone put their Youtube channel on Logopedia with only 100 subsMaddox cox (talk) 01:15, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Wikia Theme Designer issue I don't know how that's happened on this wiki, I know you didn't do this, but can you change it back the way is was originally, please? Thank You. --TPercival (talk) 05:47, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Time to see the User Reports I'm tired of reverting Neilman's vandalism. And he isn't the only one. --Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 11:48, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Digifiend has been hacked I suspect that his account was hacked probably by Neilman102 or well-known troll, so Digifiend lose the title of administrator. --Pepek94 (talk) 12:10, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :The investigation is still going. Yes, of course, he has been hacked, but we don't know who hacked him. Whoever got caught for hacking an admin, he will be big-time banned. Robertnvabeach (talk) 23:32, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Auto-block There is an auto-block on Crazy Muzzarino still active on the . He was asking if it could be removed please. --Ripto 12:24, June 27, 2016 (UTC) New Logopedia Logo Since I been on Logopedia for a while now. I saw that the logo ya'll are using has been used for 6 years so I think its time for a new logo here's my idea for a new logo (You would have to resize the logo in order for it to be used on Logopedia.Mad Hatter 21:19, June 27, 2016 (UTC)Mad HatterMad Hatter 21:19, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :We have Forum:Logopedia Logo Explorations, but I don't think a new logo is on the cards. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 21:23, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Mad Hatter. A violet-colored version of the old NBC logo, eh? Cool!DonDonP1 (talk) 22:30, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Request Can you restore my administrator status, please? 15:17, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Admin Discussion Place? Hey team, I was thinking about a way to prevent what occured and get better communicatio between admins but it does seem at times we as an admin group aren't on the same page on a lot of things. I was thinking we could start a skype group chat or any other messaging chat where we can IM each other easily and be able to talk to each other in real time instead of user talk walls that take forever and only gets through to one admin at a time. If you wanna join the skype group chat or have a different messaging format to suggest, feel free to but I feel we should get one running very very soon.~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 17:18, June 28, 2016 (UTC) User block request *'USER': Johnasmanzanillo 1400 *'REASON': Intercepted one of your block requests without reason, which is immoral and subject to an automatic block. Also, abusing multiple accounts/evading a block. *'HOW LONG FOR THE BLOCK': Infinite *'SOCKPUPPET OF:' Johnas manzanillo --Robertnvabeach (talk) 16:53, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :Done. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 17:26, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Blizzard 05 AXG CAN I BE AN ADMIN PLEASE :No signature, in capitals, 6 edits, and blocked. No. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 19:36, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Request for deletion *http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hollywood_Pictures_Television_logo.png, http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:ErTV_logo_1958.png, http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:ErTV_logo_1963.png, http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:ErTV_logo_1969.png, http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:ErTV_logo_1975.png, http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:ErTV_logo_1980.png 13:24, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :Done. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 19:35, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Block user request *'USER:' *'REASON:' Impersonating an administrator, and another sockpuppet account of Johnas Manzanillo. *'HOW LONG HE WILL BE BLOCKED:' Indefinite *'SOCKPUPPET OF:' Johnasmanzanillo 1400 --Robertnvabeach (talk) 19:38, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :Done. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 19:39, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Hackers Just saw your comment about me on Pepek94's talk page. Looking at the User Reports page, and Pepek94 mentioning a cyber-coup attempt on you, could it be that Johnas manzanillo and Neilman102 are the same person? It seems odd that two people would try to hijack the site within three days. My account got blocked so he tried yours? RE: WE NEED YOU URGENTLY!! Hi AxG, My apologies for the late response; as you know, I'm mostly inactive on Wikia right now. Trying to improve my activity, especially after all of this. I heard what happened over the past few days and I'm sorry I wasn't here to handle the situation. Everything seems under control now, correct? If there's anything else I can do I'm here to help. We definitely need to have better communication between admins, our current way of communicating is not productive, especially in emergency situations like this. I think we all need to come together and figure out what would be the most constructive way to do this. Let me know what you think; I'm going to do my best to increase activity for the next few weeks. Thanks. Alxeedo TALK 11:55, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Message to all Admins Hello, I am sending this message to all admins in light of recent events. We need a central place for admins to communicate about issues relevant to the wiki, especially with the hacking that happened a few days ago. Please see this thread regarding this matter and some changes I've made in response to the aforementioned incident. If you have any suggestions, feel free to post a reply. I apologize for my recent inactivity, I will try to do better throughout the next few weeks so we can all work together to improve Logopedia. Thank you for everything you've done. Alxeedo TALK 13:05, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Page protection request I might ask to full-protection of article Komló due to sockpuppetry. --Pepek94 (talk) 19:29, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Support I am good and nice. Oppose Comments Are you nice with people? :Please use the adminship community consensus request for that. Talk pages are the wrong place for such things.--Muzzarino 02:08, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Don't delete this file, I know its a copy, but I need to use for a gallery. The other logo will mess it up. Thanks. Also tell any other person who can delete files, not to delete this one. Quilava77 (talk) 14:09, July 7, 2016 (UTC) User block request AxG YOU HAVE ANOTHER USER TO BLOCK: TheSponge231. REASON: 'MAKING FAKE LOGOS. '''DURABILITY: '''INFINATE Juan Jose Cabrera (talk) 16:43, July 9, 2016 (UTC) parody logo you dont remove parody logo for life if not augi2000 it will shock <:'( :Parody logos especially those made by Augi will be deleted immediately. -- '[[ axg ✉' ]]' 17:26, July 9, 2016 (UTC) User block request Would you like to block user Cenkyenihan385 for life due to persistent vandalism. --Pepek94 (talk) 09:07, July 20, 2016 (UTC) my page moves Please revert all of my page move vandalism, please. Then we went into the bear (talk) 20:17, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Other cleanups needed Thanks for the cleanup, but can you review some of the reports missed on the reports page? There's also fake accounts and more returning vandals on Logopedia that need to be blocked.--Muzzarino 09:23, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Not at the moment, work beckons, but I'll see what I can do. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 09:45, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Stop Stop! I want you to stop deleting images of Pixar/Other, RealD/Trailers and the others. :Sorry, no. These images are duplicates of the original, and show nothing more than a different text colour on a different background. See: Logopedia:Policy#Rule .235: Follow the correct process for editing and uploading. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 11:59, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Can you please move TruTV (Latin America)? Logohub23 (talk) 22:06, August 9, 2016 (UTC)Charles Move overwrited fakes, dupes, and non-notables Can you move these files?: *File:Vermont Restaurant Logo 1984.png → File:Supergroverlogo.png *File:Delta Gas Station 1937.png → File:GeorgeEzralogo.png *File:Wacman Origin Logo Full.jpg → File:Gamestoporange.jpg *File:Crayon look wiki logo.png → File:Stjohnscountrydayschoollogo.png *File:Spite Logo 2002.jpg → File:Cinemavillage.jpg *File:Rockaway Lanes World's Greatest Gutters.png → File:Elmopreschooldeluxe.png *File:Rockaway Lanes Logo Old.png → File:Suessvillelogo.png *File:Kmart big.jpg → File:Vikingcruises.jpg *FIle:Imabananajokelogo.png → File:Cinemaonedifferentsize.png *FIle:Vermont Technology Factory 1996.png → File:WPHLI7octagon.png *FIle:Vermont Technology Factory.png → File:Wnit30th.png *File:VTF 2011.png → File:WTTAhuman.png Matellite (talk) 00:54, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Do not forget to surpress the redirect. Please do not leave a redirect behind. Matellite (talk) 01:07, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Reblock Then we went into the bear Change the expiry time of Then we went into the bear from 01 Jan 2017 00:00:00 GMT to infinite, because i know it is a sockpuppet account of User:Toyandthething. Dattern (talk) 19:52, August 11, 2016 (UTC) User block request Hello. A user by the name of AlexandraMaria2017 has been vandalizing many pages with random characters and has also created a page with spamming characters. i request that they are blocked as they have no good intentions of being here. Thank you. SirBlaze Talk PAW Patrol PJ Masks PGBC 06:33,8/13/2016 06:33, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Comment from Ceb1031 (Stop taking away from Walt Disney Records and RenderMan/Other!) :Nope, Thread:321444, Logopedia does not need endless logos which have been used in movies. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 23:57, August 13, 2016 (UTC) (But you have to stop taking the movies credits logo! It's very important.) :No they are not, all they do is duplicate a logo we already have. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 00:01, August 14, 2016 (UTC) (You have to keep the images Walt Disney Records, Pixar/Other and the other logos. Please.) (You remember that: Logopedia:Policy#Rule .235: Follow the correct process for editing and uploading? You will never get rid of the images of Walt Disney Records and the others.) :Ok then. Wait for AxG to block you. Since you were edit warring with him, I've reported you on User Reports for doing so. Those images were not needed anyway. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 10:35, August 14, 2016 (UTC) (No! I don't wanna be block out. Please don't block me out!) Page protection request Would you like to protect infinte page TBN with their subpages due to well-known troll Alex Clarke. --Pepek94 (talk) 22:07, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Comment by Ceb1031 (Stop deleting the images of Buena Vista Records! I'll kill you!!!!!!!) :Not following guildlines and that unacceptable remark, for that you are blocked. I will not be spoken to like that! -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 00:05, August 21, 2016 (UTC) RobSka First off, thank you for taking care of the recent situation involving RobSka and Itogi. It's a very good thing you blocked Rob... I received a message from him on my wall a short time ago. In his ill-fated attempt to appeal his block, he slipped about his real age. So in view of that, his block has been regretfully extended for another 2 years. Sorry it had to come to that. Good work. Snelfu (talk) 04:11, August 22, 2016 (UTC) About Jackguy (known as Jack Mansur) To let you know that Jackguy on CLG Wiki outside of Wikia has been spamming threads about the Regal Entertainment "Starry Sky" trailer and has created a number of sockpuppets there like this sock here where the wetpaint staff including Travis and Clay had to ban him from the site and obtain his IP to report him to the law enforcement. If he comes here and does the same thing, ban him from the site with a permanent block.--Muzzarino 21:58, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Proposition for Logo of the Wiki Thanks for editing that page. The 1996-2013 section with the black logo was actually added since the typeface was unchanged during 1996 though 2013, except for the color and the shadows. The 1996-2009 section had a version of the 2009 logo due to the shadow changes on the 1996 logo and the 2002 logo. Really I would call the black logo a monochrome logo. Thanks anyways. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 20:05, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :Hello, just thought I'd let you know that the vandal that has been vandalizing Yahoo! has continued to stalk me and change all my edits on every page I've edited. Mcfaddenskyler and I have been trying to tell him to stop, but he never replies to his talk page messages, so I reported him and we agreed he should be blocked. If you could help out with the process, I would appreciate that. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 13:21, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Could you delete this thread from here? That shouldn't be there because he's not an admin and using that to spam his company.--Muzzarino 01:36, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :I tagged all his pictures for deletion and told him to start using Create Logopedia since it was created by a vandal of Logopedia, Mad Hatter1998 (who, in my opinion, should still be blocked). NewYorkCity101 (talk) 01:41, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Duplicate Wiki I submit intervention because I found that website logos2.wikia.com is duplicate, fake and plagiarism of this wiki because there is fanon logos which is forbidden. --Pepek94 (talk) 15:21, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :Post scriptum: I found yet another duplicate website that is logos-3.wikia.com which is created by well known troll Arik Hartnett. --Pepek94 (talk) 15:24, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Report. I would like to report Yroneide2002. They are making fake logos and timelines. Can you block them? Thank you. October 3, 2016 Please make http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Federal_Truck a canidate for speedy deletion because it's fake and that logo is just a cheap text from a text from a text website. MeilcoPE67 (talk) 22:43, October 3, 2016 (UTC)MeilcoPE67 Logovis sent you a message. On my talk page. 17:00, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Element Fan's unnecessary move from Cingular Wireless to AT&T Media Hey AxG, I may by disappointed by this but a user with the name Element Fan made an unnecessary move from Cingular Wireless to AT&T Media. AT&T Media has nothing to do with AT&T's mobility division and is a different entity of AT&T that specializes in media sponsorship. Also the 2007 merger logo was changed to something else than what I originally put (the change was unnecessary and doesn't accurately reflect the transition to AT&T). If possible, can you revert the rename, revert the edit to my last good-faith edit, remove File:Cingular Logo.svg.png, change Template:AT&T (if any) to revert an instance of "AT&T Media" back to Cingular, then block Element Fan? Thanks, MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 02:52, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Hello AxG! Tibureta (talk) 17:38, October 13, 2016 (UTC) I want to thank you for all the logos you put on the pages I edited. I'll be still grateful for your help. Question? Have you ever done any IP range blocks of the sort or requested them at the very least? Getting rid of User:Yroneide13122 on this site is a must, and I would like some advice. Please? 18:02, October 14, 2016 (UTC) SVG Conversions Thank you for helping me out converting files to SVG, as you recently did on Marshalls. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 22:09, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, I try my best, if I think I can find a PDF with an SVG I'll take it out, although it gets harder the older the logo, the pre-1994 Marshalls logo would be much harder to find. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 22:13, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, that is true. I am still not perfect with making SVG images myself but I have been trying my best too over the last three months since I have been here. Sometimes I may ask another user I trust to help me out, but again, thank you for your help. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 22:16, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Even I don't know what half the buttons in Inkscape do. ;) -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 22:23, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::That's why I use Wikipedia 99% of the time. ;) NewYorkCity101 (talk) 22:25, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Block Request Hello again, There is a user, Douglas P. Peterson, who has recently been giving the Logopedia community trouble. Can I kindly ask for a block on him since he is going all out and changing dates at his pleasure? If possible I truly appreciate it, I am passionate about wanting vandals to learn their lesson. Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 23:58, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :Hello again, I see that you're editing right now but VictorDeiviteNB3 is giving us trouble again. Would you mind putting a stop to him and his IP range if possible? Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 20:41, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Moving Trouble Hello again, I'm having trouble moving the article ETC (Phillippines) to its proper spelling. Can you please help me fix that? Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 01:57, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Universal Pictres/Other Deleted? Please recreate this page!!! :No unsigned user. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 11:04, October 22, 2016 (UTC) NatWest 2016 SVG? Will you ever make the new logo as an SVG? GranadalandDreamer (talk) 22:36, October 22, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, File:NatWest 2016.svg was uploaded first, but as you can see it's missing the gradient parts. So a temporary PNG for now. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 22:40, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Emilesila: Fake logos Hey, I've got a user here for banning: Emilesila. He keeps uploading fake logos (except for one time), and he keeps uploading them. I've been working on stopping him, but I want him to be stopped. Permanently. GranadalandDreamer (talk) 22:47, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Fandom Thank you again for helping me out with moving Fandom to its proper page. Because it took two weeks for a move to happen, I put a move protection template on the page. If you are interested, I put move templates on other pages that I think need to be moved, only on ones I cannot do myself though. But thanks again for your help. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 12:56, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Question Why does Category:National Amusements need moving to "National amusements"? -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 17:51, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :I apologize for not being clear about that one. I was under the assumption that because I've seen categories like "National parks" or "National teams" on Wikipedia, this would be similar. I realize I should not have left it blank, but I really did not know how to explain it with proper grammar. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:17, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :But thank you for bringing that to my attention, though. If you have any other questions about the pages, categories, or files I want to move, please feel free to message me on my talk page at any time. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:21, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Just realized National Amusements was a legit company, I sincerely apologize. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:22, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Yroneide Bad news. Yroneide2014 is back. I decided to give the user a good paragraph about why he is a burden to Logopedia. I admit my wording was a bit harsh, but after about twenty accounts, this is what the user deserves. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:44, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for your help again, I appreciate it. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:45, October 25, 2016 (UTC) ::In light of yet another account from this user, I posted this thread. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 20:03, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Obayashi Rasmussen Tibureta (talk) 11:55, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Hello AxG, I need some help with Obayashi Rasmussen, he's still editing on RTL Group template page with incorrect data. Any ideas? I just called you because you are one of the administrators and one of the cool dudes I met. Template Error Hello again, It seems there is an error with basically every single template on Logopedia. Any particular reason why? NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:17, November 8, 2016 (UTC) :Never mind, I see the templates again, they're there. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:21, November 8, 2016 (UTC) ::I've just fixed them. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 16:23, November 8, 2016 (UTC) IFC Logo Hello again, can I ask for your help in a recreation of File:IFC Logo.png in SVG format? The user who uploaded the PNG image made it too large. Thanks. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 13:47, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Created: File:IFC.svg --Свинья 08-12 (talk) 09:27, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Block Request Hello, I realize I've posted here a lot recently and I'm sorry to bother you again, but Obayashi Rasmussen is out of control. He recreated Universal Pictures/Other. Can I ask that you ban him because I can tell that a temporary block won't work? Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 13:47, November 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Promotion Hi AxG, Hope you are doing well. Today will be my last day on Logopedia as an administrator and bureaucrat. I am no longer active here and do not expect to return to activity anytime soon. It would be irresponsible for me to cling onto my current abilities while not being an active member of the community. I therefore believe that it is time to revoke my user rights and pass them on to someone else. I also believe that this someone else should be you. You have proven yourself to be active and responsible, and you obviously have a deep passion for Logopedia. With that said, I will be promoting you to bureaucrat in a moment. If you, for whatever reason, do not want to be a bureaucrat, that is perfectly fine and of course your decision. However, if you choose this, you will have to demote yourself (as I will be demoting myself immediately after promoting you). And please, if you decide to do this, promote another active administrator to bureaucrat, so that we have a minimum of two active bureaucrats on LP at all times. Thank you for all of the work you have done here, you have made a significant contribution to this community and we would not be where we are without you. --Alxeedo TALK 20:43, November 17, 2016 (UTC)